


The Doctor's Lovers

by Sharkbrush



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'll add more character tags as they appear, Pharah won't show up for a few chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkbrush/pseuds/Sharkbrush
Summary: Angela Ziegler's loved so many, but lost so much throughout the years. Every time she thinks she'll never love again, fate knows just how to change her mind.Follows canon information given to us at the moment and my own headcanons about Mercy's past up to the future in Overwatch's lore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So.. This is my first Overwatch fic! I've written countless other fanfictions in the past, but they're rather old and cringy so time to start anew!
> 
> This was originally done for a writing prompt in English class, but I wanted to continue it and work on my writing skills! I may draw art for this in the future.

It's a sunny Friday afternoon, and me and my parents are having our usual walk in the park.

"Mommy? Can I ask you something?" I look up at her, our native German dialect rolling off of my tongue easily.

"Yes Angela?" My mother glances at me from the corner of her eye as I swung my arm and hers back and forth.

"I saw you and Papa on the news yesterday; you were talking about the omnics. It looks like they're really dangerous!"

"Yes, well what about it darling?" My father speaks in his deep voice, looking away from the holoscreen that hovers in front of him - He is a very busy man, especially nowadays.

"Do you think the omnics will come here?" I stop in my tracks, fear and curiosity showing in my eyes as my parents both stop along with me, looking down at each other then me with an unreadable expression.

"Of course not! Everything will be fine!" I then see my mother smile at me, then nothing at all. Everything is bright, and I squeeze my eyes shut. The sound chirping birds and strangers talking is replaced with a loud, ear piercing siren that makes me cup my small hands over my ears. The ground shakes and I lose consciousness.

"Mama? Papa?" A little girl runs on the rubble of her home, and sees a delicate pale hand sticking out of a pile of ruined cement. Upon the hand is a ring. The same one she would play with at meal times and spin around just to see it shine. This little girl is me, and there is only one person that hand could belong to.

I grab onto the hand and pull with desperation as tears well up in my eyes. "Mama!" I give up and run to get help. There's a man helping a woman and her children out of a ruined building. One of the children is dead. She has been shot more than once in the head and the blood that had once been flowing from her head and down her mother's arm has started to dry. Seeing this stirs something in me. The girl is around my age, and my stomach churns knowing that I could've been in her place, or helped her if I were a doctor; a doctor who could bring people back from the brink of death, where even bullet wounds through the head wouldn't kill the innocent as long as I was around.

A doctor just like my mother and father.

"Please help me!" I yell out, so I have their attention. "My Mama is trapped under our home!"

It's only been an hour, but I feel like it's been weeks. They managed to get my mother's body out from under our home, but we were far too late. My father was found nearby, and had bullet holes all over his body. Everybody already knows what had happened; it had been all over the news yesterday. First in Russia, then in Egypt and America. Eventually, the entire world was struck with the same devastation. The omnics, robots built by us humans, became too clever. They turned on us and started a war. A war that would last for 10 years.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little note, updates may take anywhere from a day to two weeks to come out. I'm still in school and while I do get breaks, I also get homework and have art, animations, cosplays and a YouTube channel to tend to. Sorry for slow updates in advance!


End file.
